Whisper Something Fragile
by relativelystupid
Summary: If you asked Murphy if he'd rather settle down or just keep on shooting baddies, he'd tell you straight away that he'd rather take a bullet than have a kid. Let's just say he'll be cutting off someone's dick after this.


**A/N:HAAAAAAAEEEEY! Stew here, and I just have to say that this.. has been horrible to write, especially without a beta and/or proofreader. But I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THE RAIN, I CAN STAND UP ONCE AGAIN. So, this may be kinda OC, 'cause I've never written these two-long term, 'n i haven't watched the film.**

* * *

"'R ya okay, Murph?"

Murphy vomits into the toilet, and his brother pats his back, a glass of water already in his hand. It was weeks since this all started, and Connor was kinda afraid when Murph showed him the bump in his stomach and he was fucken sure it was a tumor or some shit like that. Nausea, tiredness, all that shit. But when Connor came home from buying Murph medicine, there his brother was, gaping at him and then his hand.

Jesus Fuckin Chrysler LeBaron.

Murphy stared at his brother, who was gaping there like a fish as he stared back to his hand, where a small, white test lay, two little pink lines dotting their lives. "What 'th fuck, Murph?" Connor hollered as his twin threw the test away, going inside the bathroom to try it once more. But when the dark twin got the deed done, it was still the same, two little fucking pink lines mocking him, taunting him as if to say, '_You two are fuck-ups, anyways. Might as well fuck it up more_'. He throws it at the wall, closing his eyes as he slid down the floor, clutching his knees close to his chest as he bit down a sob, body shivering in effort to do so. This was not anticipated to happen, that's for sure. They were fucking, yes, and it drove Murph up the wall just to make Connor wear a condom to any of their escapades. Fucking brother, not even listening to his twin. It was all his fucking fault. Now, let's list their sins, yeah?

Uh, incest, homosexuality, and this other little sin they don't even have the word for because they had it before it was cool. Fucking hipsters. Murph stands up to look at himself in the mirror, pushing his dark sweater up to scrutinize the rather big bump that was his stomach, and he layed a hand there, wondering if the little squirt'll have their blue eyes, or Connor's hair. Then, he smiles. He already loves the little peanut. When he walks out of the room, of course.. Connor isn't there. So Murphy tosses his jeans and working boots, leaving only him and his sweater as he lies down Connor's bed, a blissful smile on his face as he cradles his stomach unconciously, almost feeling the soft heartbeat of his child. He falls asleep like that, curled into himself as his hand still stood proud on his stomach, pink lips smiling.

Connor paces when he's scared, or nervous. Now, he's pacing because he's fucking horrified. How could he knock up his own brother? Not just that, how can a man get fucking pregnant? He sees Murphy just standing there, with his big fucking stomach as he reads it a book or something, a smile on his face, Connor just behind him, hands flat on his stomach, smiling as he hummed to it and Murphy. Jesus, he's getting fucking sappy. But he's fucking smiling. God, he's fucking smiling. He doesn't notice himself going into bed with Murphy, pulling him close and their bodies lay flush, and he falls asleep also, hands flat on his brother's stomach, revelling in the soft, soft heartbeat of his—_their_— child.

Connor thinks he might have another kink. He's dreaming about Murph, with that goddamned belly sucking him off, blue eyes looking deeply into his as his head bobs, knees flat against the bed and arms astride him. It turns him on, seeing a very ripe Murphy like this, so open and so vulnerable. "Connor.." he says as he lifts his head off his twin's prick, smiling as he jacks his hand up and down Connor's member, and leaning in to kiss him.

And then, Connor wakes up.

But no, Murph was there, sucking on his cock as he pumped two fingers inside himself, groaning and mewling in delight. "Murph.. Murphy! Wh-what 'th hell 'r ya doin?" He pants as his brother eagerly deepthroats him, licking up his shaft and kissing his head, little pink tongue darting out to lick his piss-hole. "'Wha does it look like, genius?" He snarks, and somehow, Connor couldn't take his brother seriously as he frantically pumps his fingers in his ass, and before Connor could voice out the thought, Murph's mouth was wrapped once more along his cock, rendering him speechless as he watches the ebony-haired man go down on him like it was his damn job. "Thought so," he hears his brother grumble around him, biting ever so gently along his shaft. But Connor wasn't listening. Apparently, Murph's fingers left his ass to fondle his brother's balls, juggling it pleasurably around his warm palm as he continues his ministrations that sent the man into over drive.

"Come on, Conn.. fuck me, fuck 'ol pregnant Murph's ass.."

Well, there goes Connor's so called 'self-control'.

He all but tosses the man of him as he flips him over, and Murph smiles, spreading his legs as his palms lay flat across his already expanded stomach, impossibly making Connor harder than he already was. "Ya want me ta fuck ya, huh, brother mine?" Connor growls as he crawls up to his brother, pressing his prick at the crack of Murphy's ass, rutting teasingly as he nips at the darker twin's ear, and Murph gave out a small squeak of agreeance. Connor bent down a little to kiss his puckered naval, a smile tearing on his face. "'N here, ya thought I had a tumor on me belly." Murph teased as his brother hefted his pale legs up on his broad shoulders, completely for going lubrication, desperately wanting to feel Murphy around him, tight and alive, filled with his child. "Shut up, ya git." He whispers as he slowly pushes in, making his better half gasp and then giggle, wrapping his hands around his length, but Connor stops him, pinning both of his hands above his head. "'Jus 'cause I'm tha one pregnant, doesn't mean ya get ta be all domineerin'" Murph says in breathless gasps as Connor slowly pulls out, smiling as Murph comes undone by his doing. "But ye fucken love me fer it." He hisses as Murphy archs his hips up, biting his lip as he urges his lover to move, his belly pressed flush against Connor's chest as the lighter twin pumped into his tight hole, moaning and grunting as his brother's passage all but milked him, obscene moans floating out of his twin's pretty mouth. Connor was taken by surprise as Murphy tugged his wrists free, pushing Connor down on his back as he rode him, hands laying flat against his brother's chest. "Ah, GOD! Connor.." Murphy shouted as Connor's cock hit his prostate, making him grind up and down roughly on the tan man. Connor watched as Murph guided his hands off his prick and on his stomach, eyes wide open and dilated as they held his bloated belly together, marvelling how beautiful their creation inside Murph was. "Ah! Jesus, Murph.. love 'tha way ya look like this, all knocked up.. ya look fucken gorgeous!" Connor bites out as Murph slams down on him, smiling as he rotated his hips, moaning wantonly as Connor's cock slid out and inside of him, eyes fluttering upwards as Connor sat up and held him close, still pumping away into his ass. The lighter twin kissed the junction between his brother's collar bone, licking at Murph's sweet sweat beaded down his pale chest. "Yes, Connor!" Murphy pleaded for release, his hands still on his stomach as he bounced up and down, and swear to God, nobody should look this perfect. Murph's hands left his stomach to cradle Connor's head, gasping and panting as Connor pumped himself to finish. "MURPHY!" He hollered as he thrust up, coming inside his twin's passage, and Murphy groaned, also spilling his seed all over his and Connor's stomach, grunting as Connor pulled his limp member out, come following out his ass promptly. Connor pushed his brother gently back on the bed, and Murphy gladly layed there, white streaks of Connor's seed dripping down his thigh. "See, this is why I always beg ya ta wear condoms." The darker MacManus grunted, sighing as Connor siddled behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and hands settled where it was supposed to be, his cock pressed in between Murph's ass.

"Whatever, ya pussy."

"Yer hurtin' me ego, brother."

"Well, ya are 'tha one who's pregnant, not me."

"'M not gunna give ya custody to the 'lil peanut when we split."

Connor chuckled, kissing him on the mouth as he turned his head to meet his eyes, and Murphy kissed back, smiling as his better half completely turned around to kiss him fervently, love lacing every touch of his lips. Murphy pulled away to rest his head on Connor's chest, listening to the heartbeat that was one with him, and one to the life that was inside him. "Mm.. marry me, i zjarrtë." Connor said into Murph's peppermint-scented raven hair, but his heart faltered as he noticed his brother was fast asleep, his stomach sandwiched in between them. He did think about sealing the deal, for awhile now, but being the same blood and gay doesn't really give you much leverage. But Connor could see him and Murph splitting a Hersheys bar and smoking cigarettes, and that was a marriage, right there. No witnesses, no priests, no juries, no critiscism. Just him, Murph, cigarettes, Hersheys and their rings. Connor sighed as he pulled Murphy closer, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

**_[Three Months later]_**

"Ya need ta go ta 'th doctor, Murph, ta see if 'lil peanut's alrigh'"

"Fuck no. Ya pulled me out from everythin' and then expect me ta jus' waltz out with this?!"

"Ya know ya need it. And I'm pretty fucken tired of lookin' fer ya when ya git yer fucken cravins' and go everywhere!"

"Jesus, I hide maself well, Connor. 'N I dun need no doctor ta know my fucken kid's still kickin!"

"No, ya don't! Ya _hobble_, fer God's sakes. Yer fuckin' hormones 'r fuckin' everywhere!"

Murphy sat up and glared at the man who had his hands buried in his hair, blue eyes clashing with blue as Connor paced, looking at the big bump that was their little peanut, and finding himself smiling. They now use their free time reading books about babies and finding names, but they couldn't really find the perfect name until they know the gender, right? Murphy said he wanted a little guy, a 'mini-Connor', he said. Meanwhile, Connor wanted a little princess with Murph's hair and their Da's eyes, not quite gray, not quite blue, either. But no, Murph's being a royal pain in the arse, not counting the times Connor's fucked his ass up. Apparently, a pregnant Murph is a horny Murph, and while he wasn't looking for tacos at 3 a.m in the morning, he rides him like his life depended on it. But right now, he was down right bitchy. "What if lil peanut has a-a defect, er somethin'" Murphy stood at this, wobbling slightly on his feet as his glare slowly softened, knowing he was right. Sometimes, children born out like this will have a defect, and Murph didn't want little Sean or Maxene to live their lives an outcast, or a freak. But one thing's for sure. 'Lil peanut won't have a sibling. "Alright, Conn. But let me call this doctor Doc has been haranguin' me abou'" he reached to pick up his small notebook (the one he had kept through his pregnancy) and dialed the number hapzardly written by Doc, looking at Connor as he held up the phone to his ear.

"'Lo? Is this.." Murphy looks at the name written in chicken scratch, squinting before he could read it aloud, "—Dr. Knight?" Loud screeching invaded the darker twin's ears and he pulled the phone away, looking at it with distaste. "Yeah! This is Knight!" A feminine yet rough voice hollered through the line, and the intro to 'Highway To Hell' could be heard loud and clear in the background. A faint 'Stop it, Knight!' Could also be catched onto, and the woman in subject stopped whatever she was doing to talk to an annoyed Murph. "Sorry about that—get out of my office, Peige!— I was otherwise preoccupied.." she finishes, and Connor shuddered as Murphy's eyes darkened, his grip on the phone tightening. "Doc told me ta call ye," the girl on the other side of the line laughed, humming. "Aye, yeah. Mr. Fuck-ass? Yea, you got on the right side 'f town to get your check-ups, mate." She seemed to be holding in her laugh, and Murph bristled, ready to shout at the rather rude person but Connor ripped the phone away from his hands, talking into it himself. "'N I bet you're Connor, right? The other one's Murphy. Don't worry, hoss. Swing by today 'n get it for free. Bye, I'm gonna pretend I'm working now, yeah?" She finished in her lazy Australian accent, hanging up promptly even before Connor could introduce himself.

"She said we could swing by taday, Murph."

"I ain't going ta that bitch's clinic."

"Yea, ya will—"

_"Hey, ya dumb wops. Leavin' this to tell ya to not be a prissy bitch and come in my hospital, not clinic. I am a licensed doctor, after all. If you're wondering how I could burst your bubbles so soon, trickle in now, mates. Many patients later—"_

_"KNIGHT! GET OFF THE PHONE AND HELP DIXON DOWN AT THE E.R!"_

_"—duty calls. That's my pain in the ass boss, Andrea Peige—"_

_"I'm really sorry if my doctor has harrassed you, she gets that alot. I'm really sorry. But I can assure you she's the best doctor Boston has. Thank you, good bye."_

_"Bye-bye!"_

Connor and Murphy gaped at the phone in the lighter twin's hand, thoroughly awed by the sheer ignorance of the doctor. "I wanna meet her, she seems nice." Murphy finally pipes, and Connor nods, picking up his car keys before helping his brother down the stairs, careful to not let anyone see this yet. Murphy waddled to the car, pea coat and all, hands casually cradling his huge tummy. Connor pressed a kiss to his stomach and that made Murphy give out a gasp of surprise, smiling deviously at his brother. But the lighter brother just rolled his eyes, pointing to Murph's side of the car. The paler twin wobbled over, thinking he wanted a taco with mangoes in it, and maybe some Mountain Dew: Code Red and pickles dipped in peanut butter. God, that'd be heaven. As soon as his other half slid in the car, he looked at him through big, sad puppy eyes and pouted his lip, but Connor only rolled his eyes, revving their car and driving out of the parking lot. "But Connor.. 'lil peanut wants a taco with mangoes innit. And soda! Since I can't drink beer anymore, ya should _atleast_ buy me soda.." he reasoned, but Connor remained passive, shaking his head and keeping his eyes on the road. "This is your child I'm carryin',Connor." He tried, but Connor remained blissfully ignorant, and Murphy huffed, looking out the window with his lower lip jutted out. And Connor sighed, Murphy suddenly dropped his hands on his crotch, squeezing gently. The small car swerved at the sudden action, making Connor stop for a bit and glaring before going on to drive again.

But 'ol Murph had another plan.

He turned to face Connor and glared, then smiling as he trailed kisses down his jaw, one hand still on his crotch, one-handedly undoing his jeans. Connor has got to say a knocked up Murph is also a kinky one. Jesus, he can't take being a sex-craving Murph make him his very own guinea pig to try stuff on. He fucken tried reverse asian cowgirl last night, for Chrissakes! "If ye dun' wanna.." he purred as he licked the shell of Connor's ear, before dipping his head and breathing on Connor's rigid cock, and the other man kept driving, face as red as a tomato to keep himself from stopping and throwing Murphy in the back seat and just fucking him six ways to Sunday. He jumped as his darker twin engulfed his member, mouth touching the hilt, and Murph gave a cursory lick, pulling back up and kissing Connor's head, hand reaching out to fondle his balls lovingly. "—I will bend ya ta my will." He put Connor's cock in his mouth once more, tongue flat and wet as he bobbed his head, moaning and humming, and it made Connor's eyes roll upward, but before he could even complete the action, Murphy curled his tongue, biting a little before getting off and starting to nip and lick at his balls, rendering him wordless as he drove, mouth agape. But Murph was slow, too slow. "Hurry it up, (Italian) _Si sesso brama cagna,_(you sex-craved bitch)" Connor glowered, and Murphy pulled off, sitting back on his seat as he fondled his stomach, not looking at Connor as he sat there, pants undone and cock standing red and angry. "Suck yer own cock then, petit ami," he grunted, and Connor stopped the car, eyes steeled at his stubborn lover. "Just do it, Murph." He growled, angry from being used and neglected. The other man suddenly smirked, lust lacing his dark blues as he turned to look back at him, shaking his head 'no'. Connor man-handled his brother to the back seat, grateful that he stopped the car somewhere discreet, and Murph squeaked as he was thrown not-so-gently to the back, with Connor straddling his head so fast he didn't even register Connor driving his cock inside his mouth. It sent Murphy gagging, eyes wide as Connor fucked his mouth, happy that things were finally going his way. Spit dribbled down Murph's mouth as Connor roughly pumped his prick inside his mouth, hardening at the fact that Murph's pink lips were parted and submissive for him, groaning and moaning in frustration as Connor led the way.

"Yeah, ya bitch, ya like 'tha? Me usin' ya like a two-bit whore, huh?" Connor dislodged his cock and kept it out a frantic Murphy's range, laughing as the pale twin nodded, but his arms were trapped in between Connor's thighs, so all he could do was look at him like the desperate slut he was, pre-come and spit marring his gorgeous face. "Say it aloud, ya cockslut. Tell me ya want it." Connor spurred him on, stroking his cock as Murph licked his lips, "Yes, oh, God! Connor, Connor, I want it.. i-i want it!" He begged, desperately wanting to keep that fat prick inside his mouth. "Where d'ya want it, then?" Connor asked one last time, and Murphy looked like he was about to burst into tears, and Connor rolled his eyes and let Murph latch onto his member once more, and he drove in and out, moaning aloud as his pale brother licked and sucked as he pumped, hands cradling his head fpr levarage. His fingers were shoved roughly into his raven hair, pulling Murphy in to deep throat him. Of course, the man loved it.

Connor reached to the glovebox and got out a vibrator, making Murphy look at him with wide eyes as he finished, cumming inside his mouth, and the dark twin swallowed so he could speak. But he got hot as domineering Connor shoved him back, holding the vibrator infront of him. "Stick this up your ass until after the session." He commanded, and Murphy looked torn, "B-but.." he stuttered, and Connor looked at him expectantly, thrusting the purple sex toy up. "Want ta get ya prepared fer me cock when we get home, ya pregnant bitch, all spread out 'n asshole opened, 'jus fer me. Ya want that, don't ya?" Connor asked, and his brother nodded vigorously, taking off his pants so it dangled by his ankles and pumped his crotch, moaning as he licked the toy, lubricating it to make it go swiftly inside him. Connor watched as his partner's hand left his hard prick and inserted a finger inside himself, moaning aloud and wincing. He put the toy down on his stomach and spit on his other hand, using some of Connor's come to make it easier for him. "Mm, Conn.. ya wanna see me all spread out fer ya, with ma baby bump 'n all, ready fer yer cock? Look at me, Conn. This is all fer ya.. I'm yer slut, I'm yer pregnant slut." he mewled as he stretched his hole, pushing the vibrating toy in and groaning as he felt shivers run up his spine. Once he had it inside him, he pumped his prick and whimpered aloud, crying out Connor's name as he came, all over his bloated tummy. "Well, I should cross this outta my bucket list, don't I?" He said as he watched Connor get tissue and wipe the cum off his stomach lovingly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I love ya, Murph." He whispered, then moved to Murph's baby bump, kissing it also as he said tenderly, "Love ya, 'lil peanut.. I always will. Me 'n Murph loves ya.." he pulled away to let his twin pull up his pants, smiling lovingly at his better half. "Love ya Conn. If it weren't fer ya, we wouldn't have our 'lil scrap 'righ here." He kissed Connor's lips as he rubbed his belly, going out to move back at the passenger's seat. Connor slid inside the driver's seat, driving to the hospital.

When they got there, there was a small girl of about 5'7 standing there, whistling to herself, supporting herself on a rather badass cane, eyeglasses drooping down as she popped some pills. She was waiting infront of the hospital, and Murph figured her to be just a junkie with her long, wild black hair and crazed green eyes, donning jeans and a plain grey shirt. When she noticed them, she waved them over, limping to the back of the hospital rather quickly. Connor followed, their black car slinking everywhere she led them. When she finally stopped, they were at the very end of the prestigious hospital, the woman knocked at the door, and it was opened by a blonde with blue-green eyes, shaking her head as she let them in. There were exactly five people there, minus them and the girl.

"Haey, mates. This is T-Dog, Daryl or Squirrel, Amy, Glenn, the pizza man." The black haired woman nodded as she pocketed her pills, and the blonde glared at her, but dropped her gaze when Connor spoke. "Alright, I'm Connor, and this is.. Murphy." He didn't skip a beat as he added, "And who is.. Dr. Knight? Is it you?" He pointed at 'Amy', who grunted and snorted, joined by T-Dog and Glenn, and the man who looked like Murphy just rolled his eyes as the dark haired girl sputtered, seemingly offended. Connor and Murphy looked at her at the same time, blue eyes so alike it was almost scary.

"This is Knight." Daryl said, pointing to the crazy woman who had a limp, and she nodded once more, smiling a chesire grin. Murphy was taken aback. This _girl _was their doctor? "Wh—" Connor started, but was cut off when Knight said, "What the hell worthy, right, mate?" She turned around and ushered the blonde out, who seemed reluctant to leave the girl alone. Quote 'You might kill one of them' unquote. Daryl grumbled something before standing beside the small girl, and the girl suddenly sobered as the blonde walked out, her green eyes sharpening at Murph's bloated belly. "A male pregnancy, yeah..?" She starts, walking over to the pale twin as she scrutinizes him, and Murph stiffens under her gaze, eyes flying towards Connor. "Well, I've read this from fan-fiction before, and I must say.. it is remarkable.." she drawled heavily in her Aussie lilt, putting a warm hand on Murph's stomach. "Well then, who's the bastard?" She pipes, looking at them and smiling, and Glenn sputtered from the other side of the room, eyes widening as he moved to scold her. But Daryl stopped him as he saw his boss at work, enthralled by this phenomenon. "Ah, I forgot. First ya wanta see yer chestburster, ei?" Amy, the other blonde ushered them with her, the other three going to the other side of the room and sitting down on a long table, talking about his.. case. "She's a good person, " Amy says, and Murphy found it hard to believe her, but her eyes softened drastically as she talked about the erratic woman, as if talking about a long-time friend.

"You may not believe it, but that Aussie bastard has gone through stuff you cannot even imagine."

"What's up with her limp? She's still young, ain't she?" Connor asked.

"Nobody knows, except Andrea and Daryl. And her ex-husband. She's still 29, though." Amy pulled Murphy's shirt up and spread ultrasound gel on his tummy, making him shiver. "This your first time, then?" She asks as he hooked the monitors up, using the sensor on Murphy. "There's your little precious," she said tenderly, pointing on the little peanut that was their child, and Connor held his hand, smiling tenderly at the man who held his child inside of him. Their child. Their sweet, sweet creation. Will the kid be like him? Or more fiesty, like Murphy? Will he have Ma's sense of humour? Dear Lord, Connor thought. Save us if he's anything like us. Murphy had tears cascading down his cheek as he smiled warmly, and Connor had never seen one so radiant, so beautiful.

"I love ye, Conn."

"Love ye too, Murph."

"Does anyone love me too?" Knight was suddenly there, sitting on Amy's swivel chair as she chuckled, smiling proudly at them. Connor felt himself warming up to the asshole that was their doctor and her team, though they only met them for an hour. "We love you, Dr. Knight." Glenn said exasperatedly, his brown hair falling into his eyes as he ducks from Daryl's searing gaze. "Okay, we'll print ya out a picture, and give ya dumb gits sometime to get all lovey-dovey. No sex!" She was wheeled out by T-Dog as she flailed her cane around, laughing as her colleagues scolded her, smiles on their faces.

"Look at that, Murph. Our 'lil peanut.."

"Is it a her? Oh, ooh! Ten bucks says it's a he!"

"It's a girl, jeez Murph. It's a girl."

"Oh, fuck ye! I want a little guy, don't ya want a 'lil you or me around?"

"I want a 'lil princess, so I could use her prom dates as target practice."

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Murphy breathed, wiping away the gel and pulling his shirt down, and once he sat up, tugged his love down, kissing him ever-so-softly. This was where they were supposed to be. Together, happy.. and now, their family will never be apart. Connor'll never leave Murph, and the dark twin knows he'll never give Conn up, ever. "Marry me, Murph." Connor sighed as he leaned his forehead to Murphy's, and Murphy chuckled, kissing him once more. "Well, I don't need a ceremony, Conn." He cried as his brother pulled out a simple, plastic ring he probably bought at a shop down the street. "I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams.. but I hope that you'll still wear it." Connor started, and although Murphy thought he was being such a girl, he nodded, as his brother slipped the ring on his ring finger. "I'm not perfect, Conn. But I swear, I'll be perfect for you." Murphy said as his twin produced another ring, giving it to Murph.

"I'm no angel, tha's for sure.. I'm just.. me. But I will love ye endlessly, Conn." He slipped the ring to Connor's finger, dropping a kiss to the digit.

"I know this won't be easy, but Jesus. Stay with me, Murphy."

And though they both thought that it was so sappy, they were contented with each other, and that's where they'll stay.

An hour later, their doctor came back, eyes sharp and laughing as she approached them alone, nodding as she said, "You have my blessings." She said suddenly, making them blush furiously. "But we need you to stay here. You're still in the middle of your second trimester, and the usual fifty percent chance drops down to.. twenty." She says morosely as she points to the screen, at the curled up peanut. "You're a man. Basically, there's no place there for baby to roam around. You did develop a birth canal, but at the rate that he's growing.. he may not live for long." The woman recieves a punch from Murphy, and she stumbles back, shaking her head. She doesn't say anything, she just looks up with those soulless eyes that seemed to be telling the truth. "That's why we need ya ta stay 'ere, ya moron sonuvabitch. Jesus, so we could expand the growth, incubate him if need be, but survival rate is just above thirty, mate." Her accent broadened as she holds her broken nose, blood seeping from it. "Jesus," she said, and noticed the two take ahold of their rosaries, clutching it.

"No offense, but I think that your God won't be any help here. Just me, my team and our equipment."

Murphy moved to punch the woman again, but now she caught it, twisting it at an impossible angle, and Connor tried to pull the woman back, but she pointed her cane at him, glaring. "I think it's best if ya listen ta me, mate. It's your kid." She let go of Murphy, sighing tiredly and she looked way beyond her 29 years as she leaned on her cane, smiling at them, blood marring her face. "That there's somethin' special, hoss. Ya shouldn't take it for granted. Glenn'll take ya to your ward." And with that she left, pulling out that yellow container and popped not one but three pills, cussing as she cracked her nose back into place. Murphy looked back at Connor, eyes furious and determined. "We're not gunna give up on 'lil peanut, I swear ta God." He thundered, and the Asian man, Glenn, entered, in his hands a seaweed green hospital gown. "We'll make sure that your child will be safe. Since Dr. Knight seems enthralled by your case, she'll handle it herself," he explained cheerfully as he ushered Murphy to a dressing room, and Connor stepped in the way, saying he'll take care of his lover himself.

"It's so sad. I was lookin' forward ta ya fucken me." Murphy grumbled as he took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him with nothing on but his skin, his arse glistening from the come that was put there by himself. "We can still go at it," Connor purred, pulling his twin flush against his hard cock, and Murph nodded, bending over at his hips and jutting his ass up, the purple toy poking through his asshole. They heard Glenn leave, called by Amy, and Connor smiles, massaging the insides of Murph's thigh. "I'm ready fer ya, luv." He planted his hands on the wall infront of him, biting back a moan as Connor pulled the plug off and thrust his wide, long cock, hitting Murphy's prostate with every shove he did. The lighter twin's hands were bruising Murph's hips as he leaned in and groped Murph's chest, pinching his nipples to make the other man moan lewdly. "Yes! Ah, ah, Connor..!" Murphy breathed quietly, pushing his ass up against Connor's rythym, hitting his prostate again and again. "Right there, baby, yes! Fuck my ass harder!" He all but shouted, and Connor's hand left his chest to cover his mouth, and the darker twin licked on it, hands clenching as his lover drove into his slick passage, grunts and the sounds of skin slapping on skin turning him on. Arching, Murphy groaned, feeling Conn's hands travel south, jacking him off and caressing his balls. "Oh, God, Murph. You're so tight," he murmured in pleasure as his lover thrust back, ass pressed tightly on his crotch. Connor picked his brother up and hefted his feet up his arms, back pressed flat against his chest, legs spread wide as they looked at themselves in the mirror, hot and pumping, Connor's cock disappearing into Murph. "Yes! Uh, yes! Fuck my pregnant ass, Connor!" Murph's hands were under his belly, supporting it as he bounded with every thrust Connor did, and he looked straight into his reflection, smiling. He looked so.. feminine. "Guh!" Connor grunted as he pressed his member up his lover's hole, spilling his hot seed in him once more. Murph followed shortly after, giving a hoarse scream as his orgasm hit him full-force, his cock tall and proud as cum spurted from it, making him convulse in pleasure. "I want more, Conn.. wanna feel yer cock inside me more," Murphy pleaded, but Connor was already putting him down, kissing him as he reclined. "After ya give birth with 'tha little brat. We can make tons 'o more kids, yeah?" He smiled as Murph winced, sore from the vigorous lovemaking they just did. "Okay, ya fucker. Since I'm the only one who can get pregnant, I always am the 'lil spoon, am I?" He retorted, using his shirt to clean himself off, before pulling on the seaweed green gown on. "Yea, ya are." Connor smiled sweetly, kissing his forehead.

"Let's fucken do this,"

_**[Three and a half months later]**_

"Uh, Knight?"

"Uh-ha-whe-what?!"

"It's me, Murphy."

"Oh, fucken- come on in,"

Murphy waddled inside the woman's office, smiling broadly as he looked at the place, thrashed and filled with junk, video games littering all over the place. "..whaddaya want, Murphy?" She says, returning back to her game as her patient sits down, for once his lover not beside him. "I just wanna thank ye." He starts, and the woman with dark hair snorts, urging him to continue. "If-if it weren't fer ya, 'lil Maxene wouldn't be as healthy as she is now," the woman looks at him funny, before looking back at the game, grumbling, "Well, it amuses me. It's a nice past-time." But Murphy shook his head, laughing lightly. "Ya did it fer somethin' else, didn't ya..? Ya did it fer yer kid, didn't ya?" Knight stood up so fast it made Murphy look up in breakneck speed, and he noticed how her green eyes were wide and hurt. "Ya don't know shit, MacManus," she hisses his last name like it was some kind of poison, actual tears dripping down her cheeks. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Well, hate ta break it to ya, ya little shit, everybody lies!"

"That's why yer so cold, so ignorant. Ye risked yer life fer yer kid, but ye didn't save 'im."

"SONUVABITC—" she was pulled back by Daryl, who was cooing and whispering soft words into her ear as she sobbed, one hand clutching her leg tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." she said into her colleague's chest softly, her long hair wild as the man patted it down.

"GET OUT! YA DUMB PREGNANT FAIRY! GET THE FUCK OUT, YA DOCTOR PHIL WANNABE!"

"What the hell is happening her—" Andrea, her close friend and confidante stopped at the door, eyes wide and uncomprehending as she saw one of the most coldest people she knew become undone in Daryl's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "You should get out, sir." Glenn ushered Murphy out, walking with him back to his room. "I didn't mean to do that, hurt her like that," Murph said softly, hands on his tummy. "It was December, four years ago. She and her son was out to meet her husband at the airport, when a drunk driver hit her son and her. Although she was the one hit badly, it was her three-year-old boy who died. Daryl was angry, and he left her." Glenn explained morosely, and Murphy understood now why she and the man knew each other so well, why they worked with each other. "I don't know why she accepted us, because all of us.. all of us had.." he stopped, scoffing at himself. "I had an affair with Daryl while they were married. Amy stole from her. T-Dog sued her for something she didn't do, and she was sent to jail for a year," he sighed.

"We're all fuck-ups, but she accepted us, no matter what we did to her. So you don't have the right to to just dig your claws into her wounds. Yes, she did take your case because she wanted closure. She wanted to forgive herself. And she didn't judge you when she realized you were actually brothers, did she?"

"What th—"

"Neither did we."

Glenn opened the door to his room and left, hands shoved deep inside his coat pocket as he walked into the long corridor.

Murphy sat on his bed, waiting for his brother to come home from work, one finger absentmindedly caressing his ring, his hands draped on his belly, feeling their little princess kick vigorously. He heard the door open and then close, and he was surprised to see the president of Boston Medical standing there, twiddling her thumbs. "I know Glenn has talked to you. And all of her ducks will talk to you, Mr. MacManus. I just wish that you'd watch what you say to a person as damaged as her. She knew you were the Saints, but yet, she wanted to keep her hands on your case." She laughs, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she sighed, looking Murphy in the eyes. "She said she wanted to be there when you finally pop your man-water," Murphy laughed, and Andrea nodded, smiling tightly. After she left, Connor entered, looking at Murph as he held a small bag chips, on the other hand a box of Oreos. "What's up?" He asked, kissing Murph before kissing his tummy, and the other man shrugged, taking ahold of the Oreos and opening one packet. "Murphy!" Amy barged in, her beeper ringing harshly as she entered the room, eyes down cast as she shook her head, clucking her tongue. "See, after Knight cries, she smokes a pack. And then I spray a whole bottle of peppemint airfreshener to make the air in her office clean again. This is the second time I saw her cry. The first is when she accidentally deleted her save on Pokemon Snap." Murphy nods, smiling as the woman snorts in laughter, rolling her eyes as the beeper shrieks once more.

"Well, tiddly winks and flip for, adios." She left, and Murphy actually felt like crap, especially to a woman like Knight. "So, Murph.. what the hell is happenin'?" Connor sits down beside him, digging his hands inside his bag of chips and sipping from his beer. Murphy looked perplexed as he saw his better half chug down the drink, craving for ome himself. "Ya can't, remember?" The lighter twin scolded, grinning.

"Wassup, ya fucken fairy." Knight slid in there herself, stubbing the cigarette stuck in her mouth and throwing it out the door, receiving a very colorful insult from one of the passing nurses. "I'm here to stop the long sermons from my ducklings and play Last of Us." She quietly set up her x-box on their tv, and the brothers looked on in awe as she hooked on every jack and plugged the controllers and the power plug, turning the console on. She handed one to Murphy, a grin replacing her scowl. And the game fired, Murphy not really knowing what he should do as the girl played with utmost reverence, eyes glued to the screen. Connor watched in pity as his brother sucked royally, and he was the one akin to videogames more than him. "Due date's almost here." She said casually as her character jumped over a fence, head-shooting Murphy's character. "Fuckin—ya cheat!" Murphy exploded, waiting for his respawn time. "Yea, it's almost 'ere." Connor answered for his brother, who was delving into the game, his character making a pipe bomb and throwing it at Knight, but she manuevered her character to the other side, letting one of Murphy's teammates get caught in the crossfire. "I expect you fuckers to go to my office every two months." She grumbled, patching herself up as the darker MacManus hit her, and Connor nodded, smiling.

But then, Murphy doubled over, shrieking in pain as he threw the controller to the far side of the room, Connor flipping shit beside him. "Well, lookee here. Due date's here already." She said calmly as she slapped Murph, pressing her beeper and the sitting down beside the writhing man. Connor was by his side in an instant, his hands being crushed by Murph.

"Whoa, whoa.. 'lil princess is eager. Jesus,"

"CONNOR MACMANUS, I WILL CUT OFF YER DICK AFTER THIS, YA FUCKER!"

Knight sighed, turning off the console.

_**[15 hours later]**_

"Jesus fucken Christ, Connor! Ya fucken pussy! Git yer pansy ass in 'ere!"

Knight grimaced as her patient called for his husband, her gloved her hands suspended in air. Connor slowly but surely trickled in, not wanting to be caught off guard if ever his brother threw something at him again. "Okay, missus. Take a deep breath then cuss out as loud as you can." Knight smirked as Amy slapped her upside the head, hands positioned just below her patient's ass. Connor was wincing as Murphy held his hand in a vice-like grip, teeth gritting.

"JESUS SHIT ON A FUCKEN STICK, AFTER THIS, YOU'LL NEVER USE THAT FUCKEN DEATH STICK ON ME AGAIN!"

"Very good, Murphy. I'll give you a A+ for the threat."

"Mr. MacManus, your daughter is crowning,"

"ANOTHER, MURPHY!" Knight screamed, and the man all but kicked her in the face. "YE FUCKEN GUMBY, CONNOR, I SWEAR TA GOD, YE'LL BE FUCKEN REGRETTIN' THIS!" Connor smiled sheepishly as Murphy squeezed his hand tighter, blue eyes wide as the sounds of crying broke through the midst of chaos, and Murphy suddenly stopped, smiling as Knight finally held up their daughter, with a shock of the darkest ebony you could see, skin as pale as snow. She was the typical Snow White. Murphy pushed Connor away to take his child, and Knight gave her to her father, smiling behind her mask. "Congrats, Fairy." She said, before standing there with Amy, cleaning their surroundings.

"What should we name her?" Connor asked, pressing a teary kiss to Murph's sweaty head. "Maxene.." he breathed, pushing aside some of the dark hair and smiling in sheer happiness, with his daughter in his arms and Connor beside him. "Maxene Bonnie MacManus," Knight suddenly pipes, recieving another slap from Amy. "It's her name, Bonnie. Bonnie Knight." Amy explains, rolling her eyes as Knight averted her gaze from the small child, a deep blush marring her skin.

"Maxene Bonnie MacManus. I like it."

_**[Four years, two weeks and one day later]**_

If you asked Connor or Murphy if they'd rather settle down or keep shooting baddies, they'd laugh at your face, chugging away at their beer as the hollered, _"Fuck no! I'd rather take a fucken bullet!"_

But now, they'd tell you they were joking.

Murphy woke up at the sound of creaking, and he cracked one eye open, looking at his little girl who was sneaking like a cartoon character towards him, long, black hair falling from her shoulders. He could see her vibrant heterochromic gray and royal blue eyes glint in the dim light, her smile matching that of Connor's when he was truly happy. The dark-haired man pretended to be asleep as the girl put her hands on his stomach, kissing it before whispering:

"Goodnight, 'lil peanut. Big sister loves ya. Papa and Da'll take ye te Miss Bonnie and Mister Squirrel's house fer a check up tomarrow."

Murphy felt Connor shift behind him, inviting her daughter up on the bed, her small, lithe body trapped between theirs. Murphy turned around and hugged her daughter, kissing her nose as she squealed, hugging her father back. Connor pressed a kiss to her dark head, smiling as she snuggled into their warm bodies. "I love ye, Papa, Da." She muttered. Connor kissed Murphy before he fell asleep in their new bed in the new house at the far ends of Boston, where they will start a new life with their family.

"Love ye too, sweetheart."

* * *

Notes:I'm tired. I need booze, and ice cream and love and my dog.*sniffs pitifully* No one wants to be my beta. **NO ONE**

**stew, out!**


End file.
